


Abnormal Psychology

by MissMarionette



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Gen, Mental Instability, One Shot, Poor Leslie, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarionette/pseuds/MissMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Leslie's mind while he traverses the chaos within Ruvik's twisted reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormal Psychology

It hurts...it hurts.

Run away..run..run...

Where was everyone.

Keep running.

Find safety. Stay there. Find...someone.

There were others. Others! They were following him.

He hoped they would catch him. But he was afraid.

He didn't want to get hurt.

Would they hurt him?

It hurts! It hurts!

Him! Him! Him! Him him him him!!

Ring ringing ring ring along longing a long ringing ring.

Someone. Someone is here.

Don't stop. Keep going.

Cold. Cold. Stone. Dirt.

Blood. Not my blood. Good it's not my blood.

Scary monsters walking around here. Can't stay.

Ahh..

Man. A man.

Run from him? Run? Run!

Safer. Much safer to run.

Don't hurt me.

Him! You have to run!

Save yourself. Run from him! Run from him!

He'll hurt you! Hurt you! Hurt you!

I want to stop. Stop everything.

Him! He's hurting everyone!

Stop. 

Stop.

Stop!

STOP!

Run!

Locked in. Locked in.

Stay. Safe to stay.

Here he comes.

Trust him? 

Trust. 

Save me.

Go. We need to go.

Go. Go go go.

Separate. Way. Go my way.

Come back!

Stay away!

Don't!

Fuzzy head.

Everything..fuzzy.

Can't stop. No.

No closer. Stop.

Don't take me. Why me?

Be gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep this inspiration note brief: I myself have lived with my Asperger's, and have grown enough that it is hardly noticeable except under significant stress, forgoing my medication, or when I feel very comfortable around people. Leslie is most definitely autistic, and his neurotic behavior was exacerbated by witnessing his parents' deaths. While video games are not the best source for facts, I hope people will take the time to try to understand Leslie's abnormal psychology.
> 
> He seems to have very brief moments of clarity in the video game (as seen when talking to Kidman and using complete sentences, even looking her in the eye), but the stress of having to navigate such an alien, chaotic, and dangerous environment like Ruvik's Nightmare STEMscape obviously shuts his brain down to its most basic coping functions, namely repetition.
> 
> Poor baby. Leslie Withers can't help being who he is. It makes me want to swaddle him up in my sherpa blanket and rock him to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
